Dear Hermione
by NicoleHeart19
Summary: Non-Canon; Hermione gets a letter from a secret admirer and Lavender wants to have a guessing game on who this mystery guy is. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone, I'm back again writing for Harry Potter. This time is going to be a little bit nicer towards each character unlike that like Pensieve was. But if you like canon I'm sorry to disappoint you this will not be canon based. So you have been warned. Also, I will be returning to Pensieve in 2 weeks or so. I'm trying to finish the last two chapters so I can just be done with it. _

_Second I was meaning to write this for Valentine's Day but it didn't work out as planned._

_So without further ado enjoy this new story!_

* * *

** Year 4**

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are the best thing to happen to me and, I feel like an idiot. Idiot because I did not ask you to the Yule Ball. And probably more of an idiot into thinking that you would reject me if I did ask you. I hope you will forgive me for that. You are a very pretty girl, Hermione, I don't know why I didn't see it before and not asking you as my first choice complete idiot. Especially in that blue dress that you wore that night. You were wonderful that night and continue to still be. I just that I was the one with you dancing the night away. But I digress I just wish you all the happiness in the world and I will send you another letter soon. I hope for you to meet me one day soon._

_Love, _

_Your Strong and Willing Knight, Your Protective and Brave King, Your Loving and Hopeful Secret Admirer_

Hermione dropped to her bed her knees not able to hold her up any longer. Hermione had never had a secret admirer before and it was astonishing that it was her that this person liked.

She would always see the other girls in her dorm like Lavender to get something like this but not in a million years she would ever think that she would be the one on the receiving end. Who could this be? It couldn't be any of the boys that go to Beauxbatons or the other boys from Durmstrang. For one she never really talked to those boys and this was clearly someone she knew.

She must hide this letter before any of the other girls find out but her nightmares were coming true.

Lavender walked in unannounced, saying "Hermione, good thing that I found you. I need your advice."

Not knowing what to do with the letter at that point, Hermione quickly hides the letter behind her back hoping that Lavender would not notice. Not the best plan...

"Uh, what advice do you need?" Hermione said to not make herself suspicious.

"I want to give Ron a cake you know for Valentine's day that is coming and I was thinking that you would know what he would like?" Lavender asked joining her on her bed.

'_Wait why would I give Lavender advice for Ron when he might be the author of this letter.'_ Hermione thought. "He eats everything mostly," she lied.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Lavender said as she was about to thank her with this little blessing but Hermione's hands where she thought they should be. Lavender found them behind her back clutching a piece of parchment.

"What is that?" she gasped reaching for it but Hermione was fast to put it out of reach. This was all in vain when Lavender stood up and quickly pulled out her wand and said, "Acco parchment!"

Once in Lavender's hands, she started to read the letter to Hermione's dismay.

"You have a secret admirer Hermione!" Lavender squealed. "Do you have any idea who could it be yet?"

"No," Hermione blushed crossing her arms.

"Hey, I have an idea let's gather the girls and have a guessing game to see who this mystery boy is." Lavender grinned.

Hermione knew that Lavender was a gossip and she wouldn't even dare give any details about herself to her of all people. So since this small tidbit of her life was already exposed she had to get a hold of this before anything else happens that she could not handle and also she was curious of what the other girls all thought it could be.

Hermione raised a finger, to make known that this game will be under her control. "Okay, only if we keep it within this dorm and nowhere else. I don't want you gossiping to the boys and scare him off."

Lavender was taken aback a bit, but once she gave it some thought she agreed. "You know you're right. We should keep this to ourselves it would be more fun that way. Why don't we gather the other girls tonight at 11 pm and discuss the rules then?"

"Agreed." Hermione extended her arm out for the deal.

Later that day in the great hall Hermione was with Harry and Ron eating dinner. Ron stuffing his face with food while Harry and Hermione were discussing the 2nd task that he had to do.

"Hermione, can you help me with this 2nd task I really don't know what I am doing?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, "But I must tell you that it should be magical sea life is mainly what you're looking for."

'_Wait can Harry be the one who wrote the letter,' _Hermione started to think, '_no he likes Cho that is where his attention is.' _

"Also can you help me with this potion's homework?" Ron said cautiously hoping for a yes and not for her to nag him."Please, Professor Snape is going to kill me if I don't finish this. " Hermione sighed in dismay agreeing to help Ron also. _They will never change, will they?_ She thought.

The trio goes down to the library in about an hour into their studies Harry had six books pertaining to Magical Sea Creatures ranging from the humanoid to the glow fish that live in the deep dark depths of the sea. As for Ron, he was halfway done with his potions homework and Hermione was so tired that she had started to read the same sentence over and over again. She got up to put her book away in the next aisle over when she spotted Ginny and Draco standing there a little bit apart looking at different shelves of books.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione whispered to the redhead as she passed.

"Hi," Ginny replied in a small voice.

Hermione continues on the other side of Draco not giving him the time of day as she put her book back on the shelf she could feel Draco coming close. "Excuse me, H-Hermione," Draco stuttered as he reached over her to get a higher book above her on the shelf. Hermione was a little stunned at Draco using her first name at all but, that idea flew away when she realized it was getting late and the meeting would be starting soon. Without another word, Draco quietly walked away leaving the two girls alone together.

"Ginny, can we go up to the girl's dormitory together in the next few minutes? We all have a meeting."

"Oh Merlin, what has Lavender done now?" Ginny exasperated. Lavender was not only the gossip, but she was also the self-designed person to call a meeting with the girls because it was either she wanted advice on boys that she knew that was single or she used something that was not hers and she is apologizing in a big way. More often than not it was the latter option.

"Actually it is both Lavender and I organized this," Hermione replied.

Ginny gave a confused look but agreed to go with her.

Hermione and Ginny bit goodnight to both Harry and Ron as they left the library up to Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you and Lavender have us to meet about?" Ginny curious.

"I can't talk about it until we get to the girl's dormitory."

"Can't talk about it? Hermione, you're scaring me."

"Don't be, it's nothing to worry about."

Once inside the girl's dormitory, Lavender greeted them as they came through the door. Parvati was already sitting on one of the pink cushions on the ground that was huddled into a small circle. The rest joined Parvati as the meeting started to begin.

"Welcome! This meeting is a new one so I will expand why we are all here. We all are going to participate in a game. A guessing game that includes a letter that was sent to Hermione early today. Lavender explained. "We are going to guess who is this mysterious boy that is sending her secret admirer letters. Are there any questions before we start?"

Parvati Patil raised her hand. Lavender call on her. "Will we be reading from this secret admirer?"

"Yes," Lavender said. "Now if that is all of your questions- "

Ginny raised her hand, Lavender nodded for her to speak, "I don't think that we shouldn't pry ourselves in Hermione's personal love life. Won't it be invasive?"

"It is okay for now and I'll explain later," Hermione said to Ginny.

"So let's get on with the game starting with the rules of the game," Lavender gestured to Hermione with her hands, "Hermione will you do the honors?"

"Uh, well I want this game to only be in this room, nowhere else. For one I don't want anyone to talk to any of the boys because it would scare him off or embarrass him into not wanting to talk to me again. Second of all, I believe it will be cheating for this game also."

"What else?" Ginny asked.

"Two to three choices for your predictions and you can have a fourth choice which I am calling the dumb choice because it is a shot in the dark type choice. A choice that you know that is a wild guess and that it will not stick. These choices will change of course with each and every letter this mystery man sends Hermione." Lavender explained.

"How many do you think he will send?" Parvati asked.

Lavender and Hermione shrugged but Hermione answered, "I don't know. He just said that he will send another soon."

"Well let's read this letter so that we can start thinking of who could it be."

Lavender started to read the letter out loud and as she finished Parvati started to swoon with heart eyes. "He sounds really sweet! I wish someone would write to me like that."

"So any predictions ladies?" Lavender said.

"Well at this point it would be anyone but, Victor who actually took Hermione to the Yule Ball," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, at this point all if our choices may be a shot in the dark," Lavender noticed.

"Well do any of you have a smart guess at least," Hermione asked curiously. "I think it could be Ron we got into a row that night. He could be jealous and wanted to say sorry."

"Yeah, sound plausible but also this is nicer than anything he could ever say." Ginny pointed out.

"Plus Hermione, I think Ron is looking in another direction," Lavender said. She moved on not waiting for a reaction from anyone. "So with that conclusion what is your first choice, Ginny?"

"I think I am going to go with Neville only because he did mention that you were cute in your dress Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Parvati, what is your first choice?"

"Uh, I got to go with Seamus maybe. Because he said in potions that you were clever and wished to be more like you. Then with George because of the way he looks at Hermione sometimes. As for my dumb choice Micheal Corner."

Ginny pulled a displeased look but quickly dismissed the "George" opinion.

"Well, my first choice is Harry because I think he would write something this nice to you and I think of you and Ron more of a brother/sister relationship," Lavender said.

"I think you shouldn't believe everything that the Daily Prophet issues out," Hermione commented.

"Well, I have my dumb choice, Harry because he likes Cho." Ginny grinned.

"Okay, the second choice then?" Lavender said rolling her eyes.

"I think I will choose Seamus too only because I have heard the same thing from him the other day."

"Okay, Hermione your turn."

"Uh, I guess for my first choice I will go with Ron and it will be Justin Finch-Fletchley as a second choice and as for my dumb choice is Blaise Zabini," Hermione said cautiously.

All of the girls whipped their heads around so fast that you could hear the wind whip around them as they heard her announcement.

"Why him?" Parvati said utterly disgusted.

"It is a shot in the dark choice."

"Are you hoping it will be him?" Parvati continued.

"No, no that is the last thing I want," Hermione waved.

"Good, well if we are crazy with these dumb choices I am going to go out on a limb here and say Draco Malfoy as my dumb choice this time and as my second choice Terry Boot because I think it would be cute," Lavender announced.

Hermione gained a worried feeling in her stomach when Lavender announced her dumb choice because all she can think was Draco calling her by her name that day.

"I think we should come back when Hermione gets her next letter. But to conclude this first letter:

_Parvati: Seamus Finnigan, George Weasely, with a Dumb choice of Michael Corner_

_Ginny: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, with a Dumb choice of Harry Potter_

_Hermione: Ron Weasely, Justin Finch-Fletchley with a Dumb choice of Blaise Zabini_

_Lavender: Harry Potter, Terry Boot, with a Dumb choice of Draco Malfoy._"

Lavender wrote all of this on the back of the letter, as she said this, to keep tabs on the guesses.

"Well, now we wait until this secret admirer sends another letter. I can't wait!" Parvati squealed.

* * *

Thank_ you for reading constructive criticism would be nice and make sure to favorite and follow the story to keep up who this mystery guy is...bye bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Letter #2**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wish I could tell you everything I am feeling right now. And that's kind of hard because I don't think can I expressed my feelings towards you the way I want you idiot feeling always crops up in some form then I can't explain nor can I show it to you. I feel sometimes I am lost and alone in this world. You are part of my help system to keep me going during everything in my life. I believe that once the time is right I will reveal myself to you. My Queen. But for now, I will look from afar to you. Looking to you in comfort when my darkest moments come when I see you with your head in a book or you just studying away I know this is the place to be. I wish to be more like you just so I can talk with you more._

_love your knight, your king, your secret admirer_

_PS I hope you like the idea of me calling you my queen because I wish for you to be one day in the future. The queen of my world! _

"I think I am going to keep my idea of Harry," Lavender said taking out her parchment with the last entries of choices on it while Ginny and Hermione groaned at Lavender's dumb choice. Hermione wished that Lavender would stop this idea Rita Skeeter kept on pushing in the Daily Prophet. Cho Chang was the apple of his eye and she was his best friend and she liked it that way.

"What? I just have a feeling!" Lavender defeated.

"Well for my First Choice I'm choosing Ron even though I don't believe it myself," Ginny said. Instantaneously Lavender glared at Ginny. "Sorry, I know that you like him but there's a possibility that he is the one sending the letters."

Lavender hate to admit that Ginny might be right her one true love could be another's. Hopeful wishing you could only bring her Ronnikins to her. He will always have a place in her heart. Lavender let out a sigh but endured onward, "Parvati, do you know your choice yet?"

Parvati looked Lavender straight into her eyes and put a hand into a fist and clenched her teeth not ready for how her answer was going to affect her, Lavender frowned once more. "Ron, because he treats her better in the past couple of weeks."

Hermione deemed this plausible. Before this letter came into her possession Ron and her haven't really been fighting like they once did before the Yule Ball."

"I'm going to dismiss you two's opinions as speculation and move right along to Hermione's first choice," Lavender said.

"Uh, well then I am going to soften the blow a bit and make my second choice my first choice," Hermione explained with a widening smile on her face knowing what Lavenders thinking exactly at this moment. " Neville Longbottom is my first choice I just think he's a good possibility. He's shy by nature so he's a good candidate to write these letters and also he could be brave in his own way. AndRonismysecondchoice" The last part she spit out fast.

Lavender sighed in disgust, "Moving right along. Hermione, I agree with you and Neville Longbottom is my second choice for the same reasons and he is a good suit for you too."

Hermione smiled with caution glad Lavender and she agreed on something but hoped she wouldn't scream a later for her little transgression.

"Dean and Seamus are my second and third choice!" Parvati popped in.

"Why those two?" Ginny asked.

"I overheard them talking in potions really wanted to applaud you and that hard potions lessons about the sleeping potion Professor Snape gave us. No one else got it but you and they really recommended you even though it was behind your back." Parvati said as Hermione blushed as the conversation continued. "How about you Ginny Do you have a second choice?"

"Michael Corner only because I think her money would be a little open minded with a Ravenclaw around her shoulder."

"I am open-minded I created spew!" Hermione defended.

"But not everything else," Ginny replied with an outstanding approval with Lavender and Parvati.

"Now for the dumb choices I'm sticking with my last choice of Draco Malfoy anyone else?"

" I say Draco too" Parvati paralleled. "He would be a _big_ surprise to all of us if he was the author."

"You think Draco's tame as a choice of him being the author of the letter, I think Blaze would be better at dumbfounding us all hell," Ginny rest of the girls agreed with that sentiment.

"My dumb choice this time is Terry Boot only because I kind of think he's cute," Hermione said.

Lavender rolled her eyes and running down her dumb choice on the piece of parchment, "Whatever you say. I guess we can conclude this letter with mostly everyone voting for Ron, to my dismay, being the one sending these letters to Hermione even though this could all change by the next letter he sents."The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Lavender snarled, "I bet you all that it is going to be someone else other than Ron." The rest of the girls dismiss this claim and begin their routine for bed not speaking another word on the matter.

A few days later Hermione Ron and Harry horn potions class making a pepper up potion with little success on the part of Ron and Harry's since they were working together. As for Hermione, she was working with Neville with successful results only because Hermione was coaching him throughout the project. Never was fine with this because he didn't have to embarrass himself in front of Professor Snape again and lose more house points. Hermione, on the other hand, was more than happy for someone to take her advice on something than have them fight against her.

A knock on the classroom door was heard when Hermione and Neville finally finished their potion with perfect success. Professor Snape went to the door to find an elf there to deliver a note to one of the students. Professor Snape doesn't know it and read the name and handed to Hermione. confused her mind began to read the note to herself, Miss Hermione Granger, I need to speak with you immediately. It is urgent so come right away the password is Cockroach Clusters. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to his office.

Once making the climb to the top and opening the door. Professor McGonagall greets her with a caring hug.

"What is happening, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione confused aw

"Minerva, let Ms. Granger go she doesn't even know what happened yet."

"Sorry," Professor McGonagall said letting her go and ushered her to one of the chairs from in the Dumbledore's desk.

"Ms. Granger, we have called you here to tell you that your father has suffered a heart attack and is in the hospital. Your mother wants you to come home tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said. "I am sorry."

"Heart Attack," Hermione said. "Did my mother say he will recover?"

"No, she just said that he is not well and she wants you to be there for him."

Hermione felt her heart sink and the world around her crumble. It felt like she was seeing a new light, an awful light that gained a blurry sight that was never supposed to be there and hopefully in her gut that it would go away. The heart attack is one thing, one awful terrible thing but her father was still here and not dead because of it.

"Will you be okay, Ms. Granger?"

"Uh...yes," Hermione whispered. "Can I ask some of my friends to come and support me?"

"If their parents would allow for them to do so, yes they can." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, professor"

"Do you think that you will okay, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded her head making the older Professor understand immediately that she was saving face. She left Professor Dumbledore's office feeling totally isolated even as she glided pass groups of students engaging in conversation. Once back to the Gryffindor common room, not even noticing she even gave the portrait hole the correct password to get in or even that she was getting worried stores.

Next thing she knew she was at her bedside with her right hand fumbling with her necklace that her father gave her last summer. Hermione drew out her bag she always hid under her bed. She started to put in some of her things in like her school books and a book from I the muggle world that her and her father loved. Tears began to build up as she touched the paperback cover.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _ The Girls dormitory door opened with a voice full of concern on the other side calling her name. Hermione, knowing it was her red-haired friend, called Ginny in. Just by walking into the room Ginny could feel the gloominess and worry. "Is everything okay, Hermione?"

Hermione looked towards Ginny and just above a whisper explained what Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had told her minutes ago.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Hermione!" Ginny said inviting her into an amicable hug. "I think he will get through this." Hermione's tear was finally falling down her cheek when Ginny let her sob into her shoulder.

"I asked Professor Dumbledore to let me take a few of my friends with me to support me," Hermione said. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure anything, but I believe you should consider Ron and Harry too. They both were fearful about you how you walked up to the dormitories."

"I hope I didn't make them worry too much."

"Come on let's ask them."

The girls went down to the common room and immediately found Harry and Ron talking to one another on the Gryffindor couch. Once the two boys caught sight of the brown bushy haired girl and her friend coming down the stairs they both jumped up over to the girls.

"Is everything okay Hermione?"

"Yeah, we were worried sick how about you!"

"Thank you, Harry, Ron." Hermione replied. " it's just that I've learned today my father has had a heart attack and I should be leaving tomorrow morning see him."

"If it is any better to you can we come with you will support you throughout everything?"

"I would like that very much but we have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to ask if three of you can come."

Harry Hermione Ron and Ginny went up to Professor Dumbledore's office again where they were greeted by the Headmaster with his signature candies.

"I know it's a lot more people than you probably were expecting me to bring with me but can Ron Harry and Ginny come with me."

"I don't mind at all my child it's just that their parents should be notified first."

Professor Dumbledore ushered the three friends to the fireplace in his office, "I think Mrs. Weasley should be notified first. because there are two of you that would be leaving Hogwarts for several days."

Dumbledore sprinkled some of the floo powder on the wood and called Mrs. Weasley And her face appeared for the two youngest Weasleys.

"Hey Mum," Ginny said first. "Can we ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," Molly replied.

"Hermione's father has had a heart attack and she wants us, Ginny and I, to come along and support her."

"Of course, Hermione is family go ahead and help her by any means," Molly said.

"Thanks, Mum! Bye!" Ginny said.

"Harry, come over it's your turn!" Ron called.

Harry quickly ran over and called his godfather, Sirius while Professor Dumbledore explained to the two youngest Weasley children and Hermione they could only stay there for a week before they would have to return to Hogwarts.

Returning to the Gryffindor common room after getting Harry's godfather approval, Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed upstairs for the night as Hermione sat by the fireplace with a book in her lap.

After a few minutes, Hermione was not focused on her book but retreated back into her mind as she watched the fireplace crackle and pop. she was on the verge of tears until she heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. She looks back to find two similar redhead boys coming to her.

"Good evening, Hermione," George said as he and Fred joined her on the ground by the fire.

"We hear through the great phoenix you were having family trouble," Fred said.

"Yes, my father had a heart attack..." Hermione replied wiping a tear off. '_I guess rumors around Hogwarts travel fast.' she thought._

"We are very sorry, Hermione," George said.

"We hope he is okay and he gets better," Fred wished.

"Thank you, Fred and George," Hermione said. "This is the nicest things you have ever said to me."

They both pull her into an almost suffocating hug between three.

"We hope for you the best and we hate for you to be sad Hermione," George said.

Hermione was starting to tear up into Fred's chest as She's silently nodded. "Promise me that you will not play Too Many pranks in the first years."

"We will keep it a minimum but we can't make any promises that we can't keep." Fred smiled.

Hermione giggled a bit at his comment, "Fair enough."

Hermione Fred and George talk to a bit more before Fred and George ushered her back to the girl's dormitory and bid her goodnight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**See you soon!**


End file.
